


JackRabbit Week 2017

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: April 16 - April 23, Jackrabbit Week 2017, M/M, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: It's JackRabbit Week again everyone! From April 16 -April 23. Feel free to join in if you still love and support this pairing in the ROTG universe.The list of prompts can be found on Tumblr, but I'll post the list here as well.April 16 - WingficApril 17 - Retail AU (coffeeshop, bookstore, ect.)April 18 - SoulbondedApril 19 - Royalty AUApril 20 - Time TravelApril 21 - CrossoversApril 22 - FusionsApril 23 - Anything Goes!





	1. April 16 - Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOT be doing all of the prompts this time around! I already know I'm going to skip over The Retail AU and possibly the Crossover one. UNLESS I can come up with an idea for those particular ones although I doubt it.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you can enjoy the ones I do put up and hopefully I won't be the only one posting for JackRabbot Week.

"Bunny? Please let me in!" Jack Frost asked desperately as he placed his forehead against the wooden oval door that led to his and Bunny's bedroom. He'd been at this for nearly half an hour with no success.

"No! Ya not comin' in here, now go away!" Bunny yelled from the the other side of the door, Jack could hear his mate pacing quickly, breathing shakily as he moved frantically in the bedroom.

Jack sighed, he at first had thought Bunny had injured himself when he'd heard the scream, he had run from the living room towards they're bedroom only to have the door slammed in his face suddenly. He'd heard the door lock and was instantly worried that Bunny was trying to keep him from being able to help his mate if he was injured. 

"Bunny!? What is it, what's wrong? Are you OK, are you hurt? Bunny open the door!" He had called and in reply he got,

"I'm fine Jackie! Everythin's fine!" Bunny's voice had been high-pitched and almost screech-like in it's suddenness.

Jack had then gotten suspicious, if Aster wasn't hurt, then what was with the sudden scream, slamming and locking the door and not allowing Jack access to the bedroom and his mate? What the hell was going on?! 

The pleas Jack made were all answered with one word, the accursed "No!" All the while Jack remained in front of the door, trying his hardest to barter his way in, and nothing worked. Bunny was holding his ground and he wasn't giving in until he found a way to get rid of the blasted things that had once again suddenly made themselves at home on his back beneath his shoulder blades. What would Jack say if he saw them? Would he be disgusted and laugh mockingly at the poor Pooka, like the other kits had done back on his home planet when he was but a kit himself?

The bitter memories still hurt, he could still hear the taunts and jeers of the other kits as they teased and laughed at him for the abominations on his back, he could still feel the yanks and pulls as they bullied and tortured him, beating him for being different. Would Jack hurt him like they had? If he did, Bunny didn't think he could stand it, he feared if Jack decided to get physically cruel, he would have no choice but to fight back. Something he hadn't been able to do when he was a kit, having been outnumbered and smaller than the majority of the other kits. 

A long sigh broke Bunny out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present, the sigh was followed by a long silence before it was broken by a soft plea of his mate.

"Please let me in, Aster, I can help you if you let me."

Bunny lowered his ears nervously as he gently called back to his mate, "If I let ya in, can ya promise not to hurt me?"

Jack was taken aback at the gentle question that was asked fearfully by his mate, "How could I possibly hurt you, Bunny?"

There was a beat of silence before he got his answer

"Ya could laugh at me." There was so much pain and fear in the answer, Jack felt himself tearing up at the reveal that just laughing could cause his poor mate pain.

"I promise I won't laugh at you, Aster." Jack solemnly swore.

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, before he heard the turning of a lock, hesitantly Jack slowly opened the door and peeked around it, seeing his mate huddling down against the far wall, he opened the door the rest of the way and saw for the first time, the silvery, feathered wings that adorned his Bunny's figure.

For several seconds, he stood in the doorway, awed by the sight before him. His mate was a winged Pooka! A literal angel from the heavens! And so beautiful, why on earth would Jack want to laugh at this lovely creature before him? 

Tiny keening whimpers sounded from the frightened Pooka, making Jack shake off his awe, and see how afraid his Bunny really was. Jack strode purposely forward towards Bunny, ignoring that with every step, Aster pushed himself against the wall trying to flee but having nowhere to go, as Jack got closer, Bunny ducked his head and brought his arms up to cover his head, readying himself for the beating he thought was coming, whimpering and hooting miserably.

Jack stopped right in front of Bunny, watching him cower, which to him was so totally not right, Bunny should never have reason to cower, especially not from Jack. The winter spirit knelt down, setting down his staff and gently grabbed Bunny's arms slowly pulling them away from his head, having to use a little bit of force, because Bunny was tense, trying to resist the gentle pull on his limbs. As his arms were pulled away Bunny turned his head away, eyes and jaw clenched shut, ears flattened as far down as they could possibly go. A grimace of pain and humiliation.

Jack frowned as his mate refused to look at him, but he continued onward, he needed to get Bunny relaxed and get him to realize that he wasn't gonna be laughed at or hurt. He placed both of Bunny's wrists in one hand grasping them gently, while reaching out and sliding a hand on one side of the Pooka's muzzle, the soft touch was so sudden and unexpected that the winged Pooka jerked violently.

"Shhhh," Jack whispered as he tilted Bunny's head towards him, noting with sadness the tears running down his mate's face.

Once he had Bunny facing him, he spoke, "Bunny, open your eyes." The command was soft and kind.

Bunny slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack, he expected a taunting smile, but saw only a smile of acceptance and joy. Bunny slowly felt himself uncurl and relax, his ears rising timidly, at the softness that his mate was displaying.

"Your so beautiful." Jack whispered as he stroked his Pooka's face, releasing his wrists bringing his now free hand up to cradle Bunny's head. 

Bunny leaned towards Jack burying his head against the sprite's shoulder, with a shaky sigh he let himself relax fully. The wings didn't change how Jack felt about him, not in a bad way at least.  
And for that Bunny was grateful. For the first time in a long time Bunny didn't feel out of place, he felt safe.


	2. April 19 - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Royalty often times comes with fancy titles and has the grounds for respect and nobility. But for Bunny being royalty, to him, is a royal pain in the ass. And he let's Jack know it and his reasons for hating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really wanted to do the SoulBonded prompt, but sadly my brain was not working with me so had to skip over it, but I can do the Royalty prompt. And do so gladly.
> 
> Again as I've mentioned several times before, Bunny is the easiest character to me to write about, he's my Favorite Guardian, and due to everyone else focusing on Jack Frost in these prompts, I'll focus on Bunny and make him the main star in these prompts.

"AAAUUUGH-GAAAH!" The silence of the Warren was broken by the irate yell uttered by one intimidating, irate Pooka, who had just returned from the Royal Seasonal Court... Obviously on his own terms, those Seasonal meetings tended to last most of the day. And Bunny had left around 7 that morning and now it was, Jack turned his head towards the clock hanging behind him on the kitchen wall, huh- it was only 10:54.

Jack shook his head confusedly, why was Bunny home early? Jack was fully aware of the strict timelines for these meetings, he himself was required to go to them at the end of Winter to discuss future winters and boring things that at the time held no meaning to him. And if you were part of the Seasonal's Court, you had to stick around for the whole thing. As was required by the strict guideline and principles, so again, why was Bunny home early? Jack knew he was about to find out in just mere seconds, he could hear his mate's large feet thumping as he stomped up to the door, opened it and continued on into the house, plopping himself down into a chair in the kitchen.

"Your home rather early, aren't you?" Jack said turning away from the sink counter, where he'd been putting away dishes. Bunny just huffed aggravatedly in answer. Jack used to such behavior, simply rolled his eyes and asked,

"Alright, what's got your tail in a knot, what is it?"

"It's the whole Royalty business, I hate the titles, the attitudes, the manner on how they approach me, but most of all I HATE that they bow to me!" Bunny growled.

Bunny and Seraphina were the Monarchs of the Seasonal Court, they decided, when the meetings were held and they also controlled the other Seasonals from getting out of hand. And when one Seasonal stepped out of line, either Seriphina or Bunnymund put them back in they're place. And as Monarchs they were to be treated like royalty at the meetings. At first Bunny hadn't minded, but now all the attention from 'the minions' as Jack called them, was wearing on Aster's short temper.

"Everytime one of 'em approach me, it's- 'Master Bunnymund, we are glad to serve you!' Or 'How may we serve you, Master?'" Bunny said pitching up his voice in a high falsetto to mimic the ones who approached him at the meeting, he even stood up and mimicked they're curtseys, implying that the ones who had approached him were women.

"Hell, when I got up ta leave, Seraphina-of all people tried to put me in my place!" Bunny started pacing erratically "And because she tried this, I had to really shove tha Royalty to tha forefront! Infront of everybody! Once I raised my voice, they all cowered and bowed down to me, GRAAAH!"

Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise, Bunny had power over Seraphina? This information was new. And Bunny had to pull a power play over her at the meeting?! What a spectacle that must've been.

"You outrank Seraphina?" Jack asked bringing Bunny to a halt with his question

"Ya didn't know that?" Bunny said turning towards Jack, to which Jack shook his head no.

"How do you outrank her?" Jack was curious now

"I outrank her, because should I be killed or die in some way, I have no heir in which to pass on my magic to keep this planet alive, so if I die, everythin' livin' dies with me. Should she die, eh, she can be replaced, her magic isn't as potent as mine, I mean she's powerful, but she doesn't have control over life of a planet like I do. Not ta mention I am older than her. Heck, without me this planet wouldn't even exist today, as it was originally egg shaped, so it's orbit around the sun was severely unstable, it woulda burned up if I hadn't made it into the orb that it is today."

"So we all exist because of you?" Jack asked completely gobsmacked, Bunny glanced over at his mate and suddenly wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Jack, that doesn't mean I'm fit to be royalty, just doing part of my job as a Pooka." Bunny explained trying to dissuade Jack from thinking of him as a higher-up.

"Are you frickin' kidding me!? You saved Earth and made it possible for life to live here, and you could ultimately end the survival of the planet just by dying and you don't want to be treated like royalty?!" Jack said angrily as he stomped up to his mate hands on his hips. Bunny stepped back away from him.

"As far as I'm concerned everyone should bow to you, even me! Without you none of us would exist! Your practically God on Earth!" Jack chastised as he made Bunny sit back down, Bunny was starting to get a tad confused.

"After everything you've done, at the end of the day you deserve to be treated like a royal, to be bowed to, to be pampered. You shouldn't have to work for everything you want, it's not fair!"

Ah, now Bunny got it, Jack was mad because life was being unfair to his mate making him work for his happiness and survival, when he should have it easy, have servants addressing his every whim, while he laid back in plush chairs and beds, not having to worry about a thing. But sadly that's not how life worked for Bunny. He had to work for his happiness and survival, by bringing Easter. Working on his gardens that produce the eggs, that then were hand painted by the thousands and millions for at least a month, the lack of sleep, grooming and eating to make Easter go off without a hitch. All that hard work for a day of happiness and another year's survival. Done by one Pooka who should should be treated like royalty but didn't think he deserved it and didn't want it.

"Life isn't fair, love. I of all people know this, being the last of my kind. Besides being royalty once as part of the Pookan Brotherhood was more than enough, it sucked then and it sucks now. I'm happy with just being me, just plain ol' Bunny." Bunny said, trying to sooth his mate from thoughts of unfairness bestowed on Bunny by life.

"Plain?! What about you is plain? Your the most unique person I've ever met, if anyone is plain here it's me, I'm just a plain, boring human, winter sprite compared to a piece of Royalty like you, Bunny."

"Ya not plain, ya definitely ain't borin', yer a fun filled piece of Winter joy, that this 'Royal-pain-in-tha-ass' of a Pooka needs in his hard-workin' life." Bunny said earning a laugh in response from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a tad late but oh well.


	3. April 20 - Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a monthly Guardian meeting, Bunny has to interrupt the meeting to tend to some business, caused by an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT! Don't know hardly anything about time travel, so just a slap dash chapter that deals with Bunny dealing with a friend trying to Time Travel, also a nod to the Guardians of Childhood books which greatly helps the inspiration for this chapter!

Another month was in full swing as well as the annual monthly meeting at North's, honestly did they really have to have these meetings every month, not much really changed once Christmas and Easter were over, Bunny suspected North just liked having guests and having something else to focus on besides building toys. Which was fine by him, so long as they got to eat and relax, enjoying each other's company. They had been hanging out a lot more as a group of close friends, instead of just occasional allies on the battlefield.

It was, dare he say it; fun and nice to be able to get out and about with friends, instead of just holing himself up in his Warren until next Easter. Of course, the Warren hadn't been as quiet as it used to be, with Jack around, he was able to have constant companionship which he hadn't realized he'd needed until he had found himself pining over the Frost Sprite whenever his visits ended and he left, which then lead to him asking permission to court Jack, that led him into popping the question about two and half years later that ending with them happily married, mated or whatever you wanted to call it.

At the moment Bunny was just slouched in a chair at the large dining room table, relaxing, somewhat listening to the going-ons around him and partially zoning out into his own thoughts, he could hear North going on about ice carving and asking Jack if he could help with keeping the ice solid while he carved.

"Sure, when do you need me to come by?" Jack asked eagerly

"Maybe sometime this next week, I still need to-"

Bunny was just about to doze off, when a sudden static like feel, zipped through his entire being, making his fur poof up in surprise. He snorted alarmed, lifting his head off his fist where he'd been resting it, becoming fully alert, his green eyes scanning the room.

"Did anyone else feel tha'?!" He asked quickly to his fellow Guardians, they turned and looked at him, knowing that as an animal Bunny could feel, hear, see, smell and interpret things before they could.

"Feel what, Bunny?" Tooth asked as she hovered closer towards Bunny, the others leaned over the table, eagerly waiting for Bunny to say something, the possibility of them being in danger.

"No one else felt that? I coulda swore somethi-!" Whatever Bunny was about to say was cut off in a chatter of teeth as a quick violent tremor went through him, causing him to vibrate in his seat, the tremor lasted all of three seconds, before Bunny was up on his feet, glaring at...nothing, vaulting himself through the air away from everyone else shouting angrily,

"Damnit Ombric, is tha' you again!?" And he literally disappeared into thin air right before their eyes. It was almost like he'd gone through a invisible portal or doorway.

Jack was the first to react, "Where'd he go?! Bunny, where are you?!" He yelled flying around looking for his mate.

"Do not worry Jack! He does this often, he has to keep the past, present, and future in order and keep nosy old wizards like our friend Ombric from disrupting the fabric of time." North summarized quickly, getting Jack to calm down and land back on the floor.

"Bunny can time travel?!" Jack asked astonished.

Sandy floated over to Jack and let several symbols go up over his head, a bunny, a clock trying to go backwards and the bunny shaking it's head no at it. Basically time travel should not happen and Bunny was the one who had to stop people from changing what already was.

"Don't worry, he'll be back shortly." Tooth said placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why did he not tell me he could time travel?" Jack asked dejectedly

"He hasn't had anyone try to mess with the natural timeline in ages, probably forgot about it, which would explain his sudden surprise earlier." Tooth reasoned with a shrug.

"Probably to also keep the idea out of your head, keep you from wanting to time travel and trying to change past events." North said seriously

Out of the silence, they could all hear Bunny's voice filtering through the air, getting louder still scolding Ombric for his foolishness.

"And don' let me catch ya at it again!" And then like he was walking through a door, he reappeared, landing on his feet on the floor, brushing himself off and mumbling, "Damn nosy old codger, just don' know when to quit."

Jack barreled into Bunny, eclipsing him into a tight hug, knocking the wind out of him but not flooring him.

"Geez Jackie, did ya miss me or somethin' I was only gone for like three minutes." Bunny asked playfully as he wrapped his own arms around Jack.

"You never told me you could time travel." Jack said

"Been so long since I've had to stop someone from screwin' with the timeline, I completely forgot about it." Bunny replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and released Bunny, Bunny placed a kiss on Jack's head and led him back to the table with an arm slung over his shoulders.

"C'mon let's finish this meetin' and go home."


	4. April 22 - Fusion AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix between ROTG and Black Beauty from 1994. Black Beauty is a horse movie and is a beautiful classic. Here are a few 'scenes' from Black Beauty using Jack and Bunnymund as the main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Jack and Bunny are Horses in this. I know more about horses than any other animal, so they are fairly easy for me to write about.
> 
> Jack Frost = Black Beauty  
> Bunnymund = Ginger  
> Sandy = Merrylegs  
> Young North = John  
> Jamie = Joe
> 
> Though because Jack is obviously gonna be a white horse, and Bunnymund is gonna be a blue roan/silver colored horse. They will be called by their usual names. Except at the beginning, Jack will be called Snow.

His first home, where he was born was a lovely little family farm with wide open spaces and plenty of room to run, perfect for stretching long, spindly legs as he ran beside his mother. His first owners called him Snow because of his white coat and his mother a grey Morgan mare was called Grace. During the first few months of his life Snow spent most of his time trying to get his mother to play with him, and every now and again he succeeded in getting her attention, but more often than not she spent most of her time grazing on the fresh green grass in their paddock, leaving her colt to his own devices.

At around four months old Snow underwent halter training, which he was not so fond of at first, the halter itself wasn't the problem, it was the fact that his mother was not near him and his owner was tugging on a rope tying to pull him. After some reassurance and guidance the young colt finally understood what his owner was trying to tell him and meant him no harm. At the age of four he learned to pull cart and to be ridden, his owners were always kind and patient, letting him think things over as he learned them, which made near all his learning experiences pleasant. And in hardly no time at all, Snow was a full grown, dependable, steady carriage and riding horse.

Shortly thereafter a man came by his home and Snow found himself in the gentle disciplined care of a man by the name of North, he was much like his first owner, kind and gentle, but had an air of firm dominance about him. North took Snow to Burgess where upon arriving at his new home, a large estate named Burgess Park, he was introduced to the owners of the estate, they took a liking to him rather quickly and gave him a new name; Jack Frost.

As Jack was being taken to the stable yard he realized there were many other horses at Burgess Park, way more than his first home, he was led by North as he walked by the other horses in the stables, as he approached one stall door that appeared empty a loud sharp whinny filled the air as a tall blue roan Thoroughbred stallion stretched his neck and head out over the stall door, snapping his teeth angrily at Jack as he went by. Startled by the sudden aggression, the white Morgan horse tossed his head and side-stepped away from the enraged stallion. North chuckled as he patted Jack's neck reassuringly and proceeded to lead Jack into the next stall, right beside the Thoroughbred.

"He'll be alright, don't you worry about Aster, he'll warm up to you eventually." North spoke gently as he turned Jack around in his new stall and began taking off his saddle and bridle.

Jack ignored North as he was untacked and watched the blue roan in fascination as he reared and slammed his forelegs down, clipping the wall that separated them with his hooves, snorting and squealing all the while, trying to assert his dominance. Jack had never before seen such an high-bred, ill-tempered horse, nor had he seen one near as beautiful in color. The horses he had been raised around were more of farm stock breeding, built for hard, heavy work, not for beauty.

Aster was built to run. Lean trim build, long legs, a refined head on a long, powerful neck. Green eyes that held defiance and a fire full of anger in them. Jack was so intrigued by the aggressive horse next to him that he tried getting closer to study him, but nearly lost some of his hide for his efforts as the blue roan snapped at him again, barely grazing him with his teeth. Jack kept trying to get closer to Aster and getting the same results, the snapping of teeth with defiant squeals of anger.

A few days later, Jack was turned out into a large pasture with Aster and a tiny little Palomino, Highland pony by the name of Sandy. Jack had quickly made friends with the little Pony, Sandy was more of a child's pony and was loved and ridden by many children on the estate, laid back and sweet tempered, Sandy made friends with just about everybody.

Jack once again tried to make friends with Aster, but Aster wasn't having it, all day long Jack tried over and over again but was rebuked violently, with lightning fast kicks, bites and was chased away, Sandy even got caught up in the fray a few times and had to throw a few kicks himself at Aster to keep himself from being trampled or bitten. But Jack wasn't one to give up easily, he really wanted to be Aster's friend, even if the Thoroughbred wanted nothing to do with him.

The following day both Jack and Aster were hooked up to one of the carriages, as Jack was being readied to pull the carriage alongside Aster, by a young stablehand by the name of Jamie, he noticed Aster's unease at being hooked to a carriage, the rangy Thoroughbred was continuously tossing his head. North must've noticed as well because he walked up to Aster and began trying to sooth the agitated stallion, patting his neck whilst talking to him,

"Easy there Aster, easy, easy." North said hoping to dispel any nervousness in the stallion

"What's the matter with him?" Jamie asked, also noticing the unusual behavior

"Oh, last person who owned Aster had used bearing reins on poor Aster here, bearing reins can ruin any horse Jamie, the cause a lot of pain to a horse's body. Now Aster anticipates not having his head while pulling carriages, but if we treat him well and give him his head, he ought to come around and eventually be a very confident carriage horse." North explained

Jack was astounded by the fact that someone had hurt Aster, which was probably why he was so ill-tempered, by acting aggressive, he found he could avoid being hurt, although he hadn't shown the slightest aggression towards North or any of the other stable hands, they must've broken through the tough outer shell with enough kindness and patience that Aster realized they weren't out to harm him. Now if only Jack could win Aster over into being his friend, that would take a lot of work and figuring out how to get through to Aster. And Jack having been trained to work hard was willing to endure all the hard work he had to, if it meant having the beautiful blue roan Thoroughbred as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be able to find most of these scenes on YouTube.
> 
> Gah for me writing about horses is simple, but trying to remember that Jack and Bunny are SUPPOSED to be horses in this was a bit harder. Lol.


	5. April 23 - Anything Goes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything Goes!.... How about some Vampire!Bunny? Cliché I know, but hey, I've only seen one, ONE fanfic were Bunny is a vampire... I think.... And several where Jack is the Vampire, let's switch things around some, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to have a small fanfic where Bunny is some sort of supernatural being, even though he already is, but something more along the lines of vampires, werewolves, that sort of thing.

The sun was just barely beginning to rise and Jack Frost, mate to E. Aster Bunnymund, shifted around in the bed-like nest, rolling over and slowly opening his eyes, setting his sights on his mate's sleeping face. The Pooka was laying on his side facing Jack furthest from the bedroom window, letting his husband have the window closest to him, seeing as how Jack had a slight form of cabin fever when inside a building. And being furthest from the window, meant the sun didn't hit his form until after it had engulfed Jack and woke his mate up first, and as of right now Bunny still dead asleep, was completely concealed in dark shadows.

Jack smiled and raised a hand, gently running it over his love's soft furry face, studying his face with his hands as his poor human eyesight could just barely make out the features on the Pooka's head, his nose, the line of his mouth, the curve of his closed eyes, where white fur faded into a blueish grey, those sort of features. Jack started petting his mate's nose, admiring the short soft fur, moving to his cheek ruff he carded his fingers though the longer fur gently, effectively getting rid of any tangles. Moving his hand to cup Aster's muzzle, he noticed something off, something curved, long and...pointy was blocking a tiny section of his palm where it should have been touching fur, it seemed to be coming out from under his top lip. Frowning, Jack scooted a little closer to his mate and used his other hand to cup the other side of Aster's muzzle using his fingers to feel for the oddity that had gotten his attention. He found what he was looking for and in curiosity he pressed one fingertip against the tip of the curved thing, and applied pressure.

Almost immediately, there was a response as Bunny jerked his head away from the pressure, his eyes snapping open in alarm, grunting. Jack felt the skin on his finger break and drew his hand away from Bunny's head as the Pooka awoke suddenly. Bunny glanced around, still feeling drowsy, despite his sudden awakening, drawing himself up on his elbow he fixed his eyes on his mate, who was studying his hand. It was then Bunny noticed that his eyesight was different, he could see Jack so clearly, way clearer than he had before, this puzzled the Pooka but he paid it no mind as he began worrying that his mate was hurt.

"Jack? Ya alright?" Bunny asked his voice still rough with sleep

"Yeah, just pricked myself, no biggie." Jack said as he raised his head to look at his mate and froze, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his mate.  
Sunlight had begun filtering through the bedroom window and gave just enough light in the bedroom for Jack to notice the shocking differences that seemed to have appeared overnight.

Two long fangs poked out from underneath Aster's top lip, his eyes once a beautiful emerald green were now blood red, with a thin vertical black stripe down the middle serving as the pupil. The fur surrounding those unsettling red eyes was solid black, where it had once been a dark blue-grey. Bunny was a vampire.

And judging by the way he was looking at Jack, he didn't know it yet. He was looking at his mate with absolute confusion written on his face, how does one explain the sudden change to one's status to someone who is unaware of the change? Jack finally regained his composure enough to stop gawking at his mate and take on a serious expression. Bunny just sat there waiting patiently for Jack to explain,

"Do you notice anything different about yourself this morning?" Jack asked opening the topic quizzically

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the odd question but answered nonetheless, "Well, my eyesight seems sharper this mornin', must be all those carrots finally takin' effect." He shrugged

"Anything else?" Jack questioned

There was a few moments of silence before Aster finally answered, "Hearin' seems sharper as well-Ah!"

Bunny brought a paw up to his mouth, wincing as he checked for any possible wounds, as his paw passed over his bottom jaw, he felt it. The elongated fang that had caused him a pinch of pain just a moment ago, he paused, then ever so timidly he let his tongue dart out and feel the obstruction poking out from under his lip, shocked by the results he leapt out of bed and rushed to the bathroom leaving Jack alone in the bedroom.

"What the flyin' fuck happened ta me?!" Bunny screeched, Jack got up and joined Bunny in the bathroom, watching as his mate had a meltdown at the changes that had suddenly taken hold of Bunny, he waited for Bunny to shakily sit on the edge of the tub before approaching cautiously, vampires were known to have incredible strength, and Bunny had been strong as an ordinary Pooka, how much stronger was he now that he was a Vampire Pooka? Jack really didn't want to find out right now by being tossed through a wall, if he startled his mate that could very well happen.

Bunny just sat there on the edge of the tub, zoning out into his own world of shock and disbelieving fear, hyperventilating, staring at nothing. Jack calmly knelt in front of Bunny and placed a calming hand on his mate's furry knee getting his attention.

"Do you remember being bitten?" Jack asked calmly, trying not to make a big deal out of this whole thing.

Bunny barely managed to answer him through his quick gasping "N-n-no!"

Jack nodded understandingly as he moved closer to Bunny, gently and slowly he ran his hands over Bunny's knees and began coaching Bunny on slowing his breathing.

"Alright Bunny you need to calm yourself, breathe." He inhaled deeply and watched as Bunny began trying to mimic him, exhaling slowly he continued breathing in a calming pattern, Bunny managing to catch his breath and calmed himself.

Once he was sure Bunny wasn't going to pass out, Jack spoke, "Now, we both were not expecting this and we don't know who did this to you, or when it happened. So we're both in the same boat about this, we didn't know this was gonna happen." He paused standing up out of his crouch, sighing softly.

"But I do know a few things about vampires as I'm sure you do as well, and right now main concern is the basics, can you stand being in the sunlight? Do you drink blood or veggie juice? And currently are you thirsty?" Jack leaned in closer to his mate, the two locked eyes for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Aster's guts telling him he was hungry or thirsty.

Jack smirked, as Bunny glanced down at his lean stomach "I'll take that as a yes to my last question."


	6. April 24 - Anything Goes! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Vampire!Bunny requested by Irisfox.
> 
> Bunny has to adjust to being a Vampire Pooka, some things are known by pure vampiric instinct, other things have to be learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will make sense, any misspellings will be fixed shortly after this is posted if I missed a mistake, let me know so I can fix it.

Jack walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, opening it he pulled out a few random vegetables and fruits. This would be...interesting, but this was a necessary test they needed to know if Aster was a blood drinking vampire or a veggie and fruit drinking vampire. Looking back towards the doorway that led into the kitchen, Jack sent a sympathetic smile at his nervous mate as he hung back in the doorway, fearfully.

He looked so endearing despite his new unnerving appearance. Red eyes with cat like slits for the pupils studied everything in the room, ears constantly twitching, hearing near every little thing going on in his Warren. It was like he was seeing and hearing things for the first time ever, Jack would worry about those particular things later, right now Bunny needed to feed or risk the possibility of him being a blood drinker and losing control of his thirst and accidently killing someone. They really didn't want or need that right now.

"Okay, let's see if any of these are deemed suitable food sources for you anymore." Jack said cheerfully as he spread the various fruits and vegetables across the tabletop and leaned against the table.Bunny took half a step forward then stopped completely, drooping slightly, ears flattening, Jack knew why and just smirked as he called softly to Bunny in a reassuring manner.

"C'mon, if you were solely a blood drinker you probably would have bitten me by now and you haven't yet, so I assume you are more for veggies and fruits still and will be less reliant on blood sources. So take a whiff and see if any of these are gonna work for you."

Bunny approached the table, sniffing at each item, he picked out the ones that most appealed to his inhanced senses and pulled them closer to him, while shoving the others back towards Jack. Jack looked at the items that had been pushed back towards him, raising an eyebrow. A potato, a beet, a rutabaga and a prune had been rejected by the new vampire, while an orange, an apple, a carrot and celery were closer to Bunny. Jack nodded and picked up the rejected pile of roughage and put them back in the fridge and pulled out several more items.

"Go ahead and drink those and we'll see if there are any others that you will not touch, better to pick out the ones that are possibly 'poisonous' than to let you have an accident while your by yourself." Jack reasoned steadily as he watched Bunny lift the orange, wrinkling his nose slightly before sinking his fangs into the fruit, Jack heard the sound of liquid being drained like it was being sucked through a straw and saw the orange deflate quickly, in under five seconds, the orange had been drained dry and Bunny pulled the orange off his fangs and tossed the remains into the trashcan by the sink.

Once he had finished the items he had first picked out, he and Jack went through his preferred options over and over again until Bunny was full. Now that he wasn't thirsty Bunny didn't look quite so threatening, the thin cat-like slits in his eyes had softened and rounded out to look more normal although his eye color was and would always be blood red now, that was something Jack could easily overlook. His fangs had even retracted some, so they didn't seem as long. Jack was filing all these new traits to his memory for future reference. Looking at the trashcan he was surprised to find it nearly full of the drained fruits and vegetables that Bunny had drank, it had been empty when they had started. Well Bunny was a big Pooka, big Bunny equals big appetite.

Bunny had been pacing the living room floor after his feeding and wasn't paying much attention to where and what he was walking on, too wrapped up in his thoughts, and when Jack returned from emptying the trash he ended up walking into Bunny's long ears, sputtering he stepped back and looked up, Bunny was walking on the ceiling so distracted he hadn't realized he was upside down until Jack spoke up.

"Well you seem to have a knack for hanging around." Jack joked lightly as he chuckled at Bunny's stunned expression before his mate elegantly let himself drop from the ceiling catching himself on his paws and standing upright.

"Huh, odd ability." Bunny mused but took it in stride.

He knew it would take some time to get used to being a vampire but he had plenty of time and plenty of things to keep him busy.


	7. April 25 - Anything Goes! part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack alerts the other Guardians about Bunny's sudden transformation. And it would great if they would give Bunny his space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK a third part was requested, which I don't mind because to me I can make up for the prompts I skipped over.
> 
> Kuroneko1991 was the one who requested a third piece to Vampire! Bunny.

A few hours later after Bunny's first feed, the mates found out several more key bits about Bunny's new vampire lifestyle and how odd of a vampire he was. Bunny was an unusual vampire because he did not follow the usual stereotypes that people associated with being a vampire. Where as your 'normal' vampire could not walk into sunlight without it burning them, the sun had no such affect on Bunny, he could step out into the sunlight like a completely normal Pooka, the only thing different was that the sun did bother his eyes a bit more than it had before, it just made his eyes sting and made him feel like he needs to sleep, like he'd been awake for the past twenty four hours without a nap.

Garlic also had no affect on Bunny, to him it was still just garlic, used it for cooking and flavoring his food. It wasn't a power draining abominable herb or anything, just a tasty little morsel of edible food. Silver didn't burn him, but it did have much the same affect on his eyes as the sun had but only when it was in the sun. When Jack came charging at him with a wooden stake while he'd been lounging on the living room couch to test his reaction to such an object, Bunny fell off the couch laughing his head off,

"Why in the hell would I be afraid of wooden stakes," he had said through his laughter, "I work with boomerangs which are thin, triangular wooden stakes already!"

Jack was surprised as all get out, Bunny was a very unusual vampire, a hybrid of sorts, any other vampire would have hightailed it out of there at the mere sight of a wooden stake or silver or at the slightest scent of garlic or at the threat of being burned and turned to ash by the sunlight! But they weren't done yet there was at least one other thing they needed to do, before Bunny could be considered a real vampire, the most important test out of them all.... Did he drink blood? Did he need it for sustenance?

Which is why Jack called in the other Guardians, they had to test this out now, and know how Bunny reacted to a blood scent, would he go into a crazy, vampiric fit of I-have-to-have-it, or would there be no reaction? Would he be repulsed by the scent of blood and be a strictly veggie and fruit smoothie drinker? Of course Jack left Bunny in the house and went out into the Warren to greet they're guests and to warn them about Bunny's transformation and also inform them of the unusual, very much unvampire like behavior of their friend.

They entered cautiously with Jack infront of them and found Bunny sitting on the couch, the vampire slowly stood up as they they filed into the living room, the others got ready to either run or fight, tensing up, holding their breaths waiting for Bunny's next move. North even pulled one of his swords and allowed light from one of the nearby windows to hit it and reflected that sharp light of glinting silver into Bunny's eyes to slow the Pooka's advance. Bunny ducked his head and hissed slightly, before clearing his throat,

"Ya ken put it away Nick, I ain't gonna attack ya, I'm not hungry or thirsty or whatever vamps are calling it nowadays." Bunny said nonchalantly as he massaged his temples effectively shielding his sensitive eyes from the shining silver.

North slowly sheathed his sword, but remained tense, he had learned long ago that Bunny was one hell of a trickster, he could say something and make you believe it, even if it wasn't true, or he would say he wasn't gonna do something and then he'd do it to throw you off your game. So remaining on edge was an absolute must now that Bunny was no longer just an ordinary Pooka as a vampire he was stronger and faster than ever and that made him deadlier.

Once the sword was fully sheathed and the reflective light was no longer offending Bunny's eyesight he raised his head and let them see the changes fully for the first time. His friends looked at him awed and Tooth was the first to approach him, rather too quickly for his tastes as he shot back away from her, red eyes widened in both fear and surprise, in fear of her blood attracting him to attack her and in surprise because he had never been comfortable with having his personal space being invaded so quickly. Although he knew what had caused her to come at him so quickly, it was the fangs, the brand new shiny fangs that now had a permanent home on either side of his bottom jaw, poking out from underneath his top lip.

"Little too fast on the approach there Tooth!" Aster warned as he leaned his head away from her, resisting the urge to smell her, to see if her blood would make him thirsty again.

"Oh! Sorry, you just have really pretty fangs!" Tooth said excitedly as she flew backwards a little giving Bunny his space, he smiled at her,

"Ya ken check 'em out later but right now we need to do the blood reaction test, to see if blood appeals to me." He said seriously

Tooth nodded and flew back to hover behind North, Sandy moved to the front and got his sand whips ready, if Bunny got out of control just by being so close to blood filled people, Sandy would be the first to try and stop him from killing their friends, although it would be purely instinctive and accidental, they couldn't take any chances. Newborn vampires tended to have very little control over themselves and they're thirst, and often killed many in their thirsty blood craze. And just because Bunny had had excellent self control as a normal Pooka, that didn't mean as a vampire his self control had stayed with him through the transformation.

"North go ahead and move away from Tooth and Sandy keep those whips ready." Jack ordered as lifted his staff readying himself to make an ice wall if he had to.

"Why not stay near Tooth?" North asks as he carefully stepped away from they're female comrade

"Because if your too close together, your blood scent together might end up smelling like a pretty tasty blood cocktail that Bunny won't be able to resist and it might just release the crazy side of his new vampire abilities, we better do this one step at a time." Jack explained theoretically, never taking his eyes off his mate.

"Ah, make sense." North nodded as he stopped his side stepping and stood still, standing a little under ten feet away from Bunny.

Bunny hesitantly sniffed the air, he caught the scent of dirt, flowers, the Australian breeze that gently blew through the Warren, Christmas cookies, paint, ice and a scent of rust and salt, ah! The scent of blood, North's blood. Bunny honed in on that scent and took a deep sniff, taking a step towards North but not attacking. His red eyes changed slightly, the soft round pupils sharpened into diamond shaped slits but not into the usual cat like slit that indicated he was thirsty. The blood was attractive to him, but not so much so, that he went completely blood crazy. North was safe for now.

"It is appealing, but not enough to make me a blood crazed zombie." Bunny said, rubbing his nose before placing his paws on his hips.

"Alright, your turn Toothy." Bunny nodded at her and North moved to stand behind Sandy as Tooth flew forward and landed on the ground where North had stood, stilling her wings she waited, watching her vampiric friend for any minute changes that indicated she was in danger.

Bunny again tested the air finding Tooth's blood scent and locking on to it, her blood smelled almost sweet but still had the strong rusty scent of humans blood in it, she was a hybrid, part bird part human so her blood smelled different from a normal human's like North. Which actually made it impossible to tell whether or not he liked it. Like mixing two of your favorite things together, that you normally wouldn't. Kinda like at the fair that human went to, they mixed all sorts of weird stuff there, like chocolate covered bacon or fried pickles.  
Bunny was so confused by her blood scent that he stepped closer to assess it better, Tooth got ready to take off but the Pooka grabbed her by her arms gently stilling her.

The others charged forward, thinking Bunny was about to drain Tooth of her blood, but as they charged Bunny shot out a paw towards them not even taking his eyes off Tooth, and a telekenetic force pushed them all back like a huge gust of air, sending them sprawling across the floor. Not really noticing the new power he had unearthed Bunny continued to sniff Tooth, struggling to decern her scent as likable or repulsive. The others regained they're composure and looked up in horror, fully expecting to see Bunny's fangs in Tooth's neck and Tooth going limp in the powerful Pooka's arms only to be utterly dumbfounded and confused by the sight before them.

Bunny was still sniffing her, and Tooth giggled as his whiskers tickled her face, she was completely at ease in her taller friend's grasp. Finally after what seemed like minutes but was in reality only about ten seconds Bunny released Tooth and scrubbed at his nose, then scratching the back of his head, he lowered himself on his hindquarters and chuckled lightly at Tooth.

"What?" Tooth asked curiously as she fluttered in the air

"It's weird, I can't tell if I like the smell of yer blood or not." Bunny explained

He then looked at the others still sprawled out on the floor, he raised an eyebrow at them, when had they landed on the floor and why were looking so stunned?

"What happened ta ya?" He asked

"You have telekenetic powers Bunny! You waved a paw at us and we went flying!" Jack explained pulling himself to his feet as did North and Sandy.

"So...?" Jack prodded expecting an blood scent evaluation as he stared at his mate

"Well blood will be part of my diet but it isn't like the first thing on my menu." Bunny surmised as the others put away their weapons, Bunny wasn't a threat right now at least, he was in control.

"Well I guess our work here is finished then." North explained cheerily as he and the others made their way out, leaving the couple to relax in their home and enjoy the peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and again, feel free to check out my Deviant art page, I do have a couple of Vampire Bunnymunds in my gallery.
> 
> Username is: Bunnymundfan (no spaces)


End file.
